maciofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Znicz w Digital Circuit
Komandor Card Passer - Jest drobną postacią w serialu anime Sonic X oraz w komiksie publikowanym przez Archie Comics. Raz był głową C.L.I.P. (Convert Lateral International Program), ważnej firmy stowarzyszonej do jednostek Guardian of Nations, który został oskarżony o dostarczanie broni i obejmujących kilka incydentów z ogółu społeczeństwa, Passer doprowadził do nieautoryzowanego ataku na Doktora Eggmana podczas jego rozejmu z prezydentem, wierząc, że on rzeczywiście planuje kolejny atak. W rezultacie, Sonic pomógł Eggmanowi w ucieczce, podczas gdy Passer został zwolniony ze swojego stanowiska, ale wkrótce dołączył do organizacji S.O.N.I.C.X., aby zemścić się na Sonicu za to, że przez niego stracił pracę. Historia Anime Card Passer pojawia się w 50 odcinku anime "Poranek pożegnań". Jak każdy żołnierz przygotowuje się do wysłania Sonica i jego przyjaciół z powrotem do domu, jeden z szpiegów Passera informuje go, że Eggman pracuje wraz z wojskiem i ostrzega go, że może to być atak w toku. Paranoidalnie w pokonaniu Eggmana, Passer wywołuje całą armię robotów G.U.N.a do ataku na Eggmana, a gdy widzi Sonica broniącego go, nazywa go zdrajcą i atakuje również jego. Zleca swoim ludziom z ochrony prezydenta z Sonic i jego sojuszników, ale Rouge i Knuckles łatwo ich pokonają, a Passer wreszcie zostaje zatrzymany przez policję. Archie Comics Passer pierwszy raz pojawia się jako członek organizacji S.O.N.I.C.X. w numerze 23. Po ich pomyślnym uchwyceniu Sonica, wszyscy opowiadają swoje historie o tym, jak połączyli się w pierwszej kolejności. Sonic wybucha śmiechem na nazwę grupy, wierząc, że jest to jakiś fanklub, po czym uwalnia się z łańcuchów przy niewielkim wysiłku, pomimo wysłania robotów organizacji i gangu Li Yana na niego. W numerze 25, Doktor Kai Narasu tworzy całą armię klonów Sonica, ale wszystkie są przypadkowo wykonane w różnych kolorach, co prowadzi obywateli do przypuszczeń, że są podobne do oryginału, choć same nie wyglądają jak oryginał. Z tego powodu, Passer jest pierwszym, który skarcił Narasu za pomyłkę, ale ich lider, Organizator pokazuje im emitowane wiadomości, gdzie Sonic wyzywa klony na pojedynek, jego zbytnia pewność dostaje najlepsze z niego, gdy on zdecyduje się zobaczyć plan do końca. Jednak Sonic nabiera Eggman do zniszczenia klonów, a nawet rozprawia się z ostatecznym klonem Narasu (co przypomina klasycznego Sonica), Sonic nabrał Passera sztuczką z cieniem klona pośród dymu, co mu przechodzi na myśl, że jest to prawdziwy Sonic i daje sygnał strzału z karabinów laserowych, niszcząc go na dobre. Wszystkie inne występy Passera są zredukowane do scen, aż do końca cyklu. Jak było naprawdę? Kiedyś Passer po mistrzowsku dojechał mobiańskiego naukowca, który nie chciał mu sprzedać swojej armii robotów, bo niby jego z dziada Geralda i chce nią po wiek wieków dowodzić. W swoim misternym planie doniósł na niego do organów administracji państwowej, że ten nielegalnie wyciął drzewa w Mystic Ruins, co było zresztą zgodne z prawdą. Dopieprzyli mu taką grzywnę, że się chłopina nie pozbierał. W efekcie ziemia i baza trafiły na licytacje komorniczą, cały Mobius pod przewodnictwem księdza proboszcza Sonica zbierał Szmaragdy Chaosu, co by się zgadzało i ziemi naukowcowi nie odebrali. Nikt nie domyślał się, że to robota Carda Passera, który przebił ofertę wszystkich, zdobył co chciał, a w bazie celem ostatecznego upodlenia niepokornego doktora otworzył burdel o wdzięcznej nazwie "Guardian Units of the Nations". Tak właśnie wgniatał w podłoże swoich wrogów Card Passer, najczarniejszy z czarnych charakterów serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Niejaki Mephiles the Dark to mu może buty czyścić. Osobowość Od początku, Passer był ciężkim podżegaczem wojennym wśród personelu G.U.N.u. Ponieważ CLIP obsługiwany był przez większość działalności wojskowej, mieli dostęp do większości materiałów GUNu i arsenału, umożliwiając Passerowi użycie wszelkich środków, które miały ułatwić jego pracę. Jednak gdy Eggman zaczął atakować Station Square, był popychany do swych granic. Miał paranoję i obsesję na punkcie swojej pracy i kraju, przekonany, że Eggmanowi nigdy nie można ufać i że Sonic był równie nikczemny, co było dokładnie to, co sprawiło, że stracił pracę. A kiedy Sonic postanowił pomóc Eggmanowi uciec, Passer ślepo oskarżył jeża bycia zdrajcą od początku i zaatakował też jego, nawet nie wahając wydawać rozkazy. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic X Kategoria:Mężczyźni